It's Gotta Be The Boobs
by itsohsoLovatic
Summary: There's something about Jade and Tori's relationship that André and Beck just can't figure out.


**I think you guys are gonna like this one-shot ;D**

* * *

André stood at his locker looking for his text book when Beck walked up to him. "Hey Dre." Beck smiled. "What up Oliver?" André asked and looked up at him. "Just about to head to Trig, you?" He asked and out of the corner of André's eye, he could see Jade and Tori making out at Jade's locker. Beck followed his gaze and chuckled slightly. "Looks like they're at it again." Beck said, shaking his head slightly. "I don't get it." André says suddenly. "Get what?" Beck asked as he opened his locker. "What keeps their relationship so good. It seems like after they fight, they get right back together." André says and Beck looks up at him. "Right?" He agrees. "I wanna know what keeps them so attracted to each other that we don't have." André exclaims. "Exactly." Beck agrees again. They both leaned against their lockers, watching the two girls across the hall make out. "I got it." André says suddenly and Beck turns towards him. "It's their lips, they always have lip balm or lip gloss on or something." He says and Beck shakes his head slightly, his eyes still set on his ex girlfriend and best friend. "I don't think it is." Beck said and the bell rang. "Hey, I'll see you after class right?" Beck said and André nodded and walked to his class.

An hour and a half later, they were still on the same topic. "I'm telling you, it's the hair!" Beck says. "Nah man, it not. Maybe it's Jade's nose piercing that Tori finds attractive." André says. "Maybe we need to get nose piercings." He adds. "It's not the piercings. Maybe the tattoo?" Beck reasons. "Maybe." André says and they walk into Sikowitz's room and sit down. Jade and Tori walk in holding hands a few second later; Tori with a big smile and Jade with a straight face. As soon as they sat down in the back on the other side of the room, André leans over to Beck. "The way they hold hands?" André guesses. "I don't think so." Beck trails off and Sikowitz enters and starts talking about something he found under his car.

"I got it!" Beck whispers to André as they sit in their theatre class. "What? That answer to number 23? What is it?" André asks and peers over to his friends paper. "What? No. The reason they're always so attracted to each other." Beck says and André nods for him to keep going. "Their curves." Beck says and André is silent for a moment. "Think about it. They've both got nice bodies. Their basically addicted to each other." Beck says and looks back down to him test quickly as the teacher walks by. André waits till the teacher is back in his seat before speaking to Beck. "Maybe. It's probably something else." André says and then his eyes go wide. "Maybe they fight just so they can have make up sex!" He whisper yells. "Good point." Beck smiles slightly as he imagines the scenario. But hey, can you blame him? He is just a guy after all. But something nags him in the back of his head that it's not the whole reason.

"I don't know what it could be man." Beck states as him and André stand in line at the grub truck, waiting for their food. "Maybe it's because they both have nice butts." André suggests and they look over to where the two girl's are walking towards the table, their hips swaying back and forth, both guys checking out the girls backsides. They both sit down at the table, Cat on Jade's right and Tori on her left, with Robbie sitting on the other side of Cat. Beck watches as Cat talks to the two girls sitting next to her and notices Tori staring at Jade's chest, which is being shown off in her low-cut maroon tank top and leather jacket. Tori turns to Cat and Jade glances at Tori and down to her chest, clad in a dark purple spaghetti strap top and a gray cardigan, licking her lips slightly before look back at Cat. "I got it Dre." Beck says and nudges André's arm slight with his own. "It's the boobs." He says and André looks at him. "Nah man." André starts. "Yeah, it's gotta be the boobs." Beck says and André seems to think about for a second. "Makes sense." André says. "Let's go find out." Beck says once they get their food. They sit at the table and look at Jade who just whispered something, probably sexual, into Tori's ear, making her blush and slap Jade slightly on the arm. "Hey guys," Beck starts, gaining the attention of Jade and Tori. "What's the deal with whenever you guys break up? What keeps you together?" Beck asks and the girls look at each other. "Well I think it's because we have good–" Jade starts but winces in pain, earning a glare and a kick in the leg from Tori. "Opposites attract, I guess..." Tori smiles happily and trails off. "And my boobs; Tori loves my boobs." Jade smirked and Tori's face turned red. "But I love her boobs. They're amazing." Jade gushes on just to make Tori blush harder, and she succeeds. "Man, I told you it was the boobs!" Beck says. "No fair man, you dated one of them so you knew!" André exclaimed. "Actually, I was never allowed to touch Jade's chest when we were dating or–" Beck was cut off and he winced in pain as the tip of Jade's boot said hello to the front of Beck's leg. He looked down and picked at his burrito and was mainly quiet for the rest of lunch.

Jade and Tori were pressed up against the maroon wall of Jade's room. Tori had ripped open the front of Jade's buttoned up flannel shirt so now Jade couldn't button it back up. A small whimper was heard as Tori pushed Jade back into the wall and she hit her head. Tori began planting small kisses on Jade's neck as her hands reached up and grabbed Jade's breasts, earning a moan from her. Jade pushed her off and onto the bed before crawling on top of her. Tori placed her hands back onto Jade's chest and smirked as Jade straddled her. "It's definitely the boobs." Tori panted as Jade kissed down her neck and started sucking on her collarbone. "Definitely the boobs." Jade hummed in agreement against Tori's collarbone and continued to pleasure her girlfriend.


End file.
